


Snippets

by Codaline11



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Brian has a sister, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, No angst!, Snippets of a relationship, Which is you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 00:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6590113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codaline11/pseuds/Codaline11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you meet Barry Kramer you fall in love at first sight, you only realize it a few months later though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snippets

**Author's Note:**

> This will be little snippets of how the relationship will form. If you like it let me know and I'll work on some more. I just thought that since this fandom has so few stories it could use some more. Barry/Game Grumps crew, if you ever read this, I'm sorry, I promise you there's no smut in this, please don't read this. 
> 
> Have fun! Codaline.

You could perfectly remember the day you met Barry, the love of your life. Although, at that point, you weren’t completely ready to admit that. Blame it on commitment issues, troubling past relationships or maybe just you (and him) being stupidly shy, you danced around each other for a few more months after that. Either annoying your friends or -and this was the more probable theory- they found it hilarious. (If not a bit pitiful.)   
As Brian’s little sister you’d already heard a lot about the grumps. You’d seen Dan a lot over the years and you and him really got along well. Brian had brought you along to the studio one day and there you met everybody. 

“Brian, are you sure this is a good idea, I really don’t want to be bother.” You were nervous. You were about to crash the grumps studio, because your stupid older brother thought it was a good idea and you felt foolish for going along with it.   
"[Y/N] seriously, this is what, he twelfth time you asked me this?” He took his eyes of the road to give me an annoyed look. “I don’t get why you are this nervous.”   
“I don’t get it either.” You admitted. “I just don’t like coming to places uninvited.” You kept your gaze on your lap.   
“You really have nothing to worry about, they have wanted to meet you for a while now.” He said while stopping in front of the studio. “Really?”  
“Yeah, Dan mentions you a lot.” You smiled at that, you and Dan really got along. “All right, let’s do this then, can’t back out now, don’t have anywhere to go anyway.”   
Brian gifted you with a smirk, shook his head and exited the car. 

Suzy was the first one you met. She was in the kitchen and the moment she saw you her smiled widened. “Brian, did you finally bring her?” Suzy looked really pretty, you immediatly felt selfconscious of you own lazy ponytail and no make-up in the weekend ritual. Dear God, couldn’t you have made one exception. You thoughts were halted when you realised Suzy was standing right in front of you. “Hi, I’m Suzy. It’s nice to finally meet you [Y/N], Dan and Brian have told us so much about you it feels like were allready friends.” Her smile was sweet and comforting, you felt more at ease with every second.   
“It’s really nice to meet you too, I’m sorry Brian dragged me here uninvited.” The only response you got to that was laughter so you just smiled back and let the uneasyness go. Meeting the rest was a blur. Arin was funny, Kevin was nice and Dan gave you that hug where he lifts you up a bit so your feet aren’t touching the ground anymore. It was when he let you go that he introduced you to Barry.

“He’s probably working since it’s still early, so we’ll find him in the grump room.” Completely feeling at home with Dan and Brian next to you, you followed them to a large room with several desks next to each other. Barry was working dilligently on one of them, headphones on. Dan had to pet him on the shoulder for him to notice them. This made you nervous again, you really didn’t want to be disturbing someone while they were working. But when he turned around you barely heard him say: “Oh hey guys, who’s this?” You probably fell in love with him there. At least a little bit. He smiled at you adorably and once again you cursed your lack of make up because in a few seconds you would be as red as a tomato. Fortunatly you didn’t have to answer, Brian did it for you. “This is my little sister, [Y/N].” He gave you a hard push so I stumbled forward and when you looked back he gave you a confused look. He probably thought it was strange you suddenly resembled a tomato. Dear mother of God, Barry probably thought the same thing. You gave him a little wave nonetheless and forced out a small ‘hi’.   
“So, do you also have a PHD?” And with one sentence he made you feel comfortable again, you gave him an amused chuckle and shook your head. “No, I don’t actually, Besides I’m not even 25.”   
“She’s going to get one though, she’s brilliant.” Ah yes, her dear older brother had to make sure she would stay tomato-red for all eternity.   
“Wauw, you really must be if even Brian admits it.”   
Yes, you’d just have to live with the redness from now on. It will never fade. You snapped out of your emotional breakdown when you saw what was behind Barry. “Oh, are you editing a grump episode?” Barry took a look behind his shoulder as of to check what he was doing before you three interupted. When you thought that however you looked around and your two companions were missing. 

“Yeah I am actually. They’re doing portal at the moment.” You nodded absently. “Where are Brian and Danny?” Barry gave you an amused smile. “I guess you really were spacing out for a moment, they said they were going to get someting toe at.” You just nodded and looked at the door, not sure what to do.   
“If you want you can stay here, I’m not sure how much fun it is to watch me do this, but uhm” He scratched his beard and gave you a small grin. You didn’t even have to think about it. It was like the grin could control you. ‘Yes Barry’s smile, make me dance like a monkey and I’ll still act like I enjoy it.’ You grabbed a chair from one of the other desks and made yourself comfortable next to Barry. 

“So, talk me through Danny’s horrible sex jokes.”


End file.
